epicrapbattlesofhistoryfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Mothmancha/URBoF 41- Phoenix Wright vs Atticus Finch 2
This has been ready for a while, and I'm ex cited to finally have it finished! Yeah, I decided to actually do a rematch, which I almost decided to not do because I don't like rematches much, but heck, I'll be hypocritical if I want to. In this battle, the Ace Attorney Phoenix Wright and his successor Apollo Justice face Atticus Finch, the Maycomb lawyer. I love writing Ace Attorney battles, there's so much fun material to use. I play Apollo, Pool returns as Phoenix, and HP2875 returns as Atticus Finch. Video Rap Explanations 'Atticus:' I wanted you to see what real skill is, so here I am''!'' *''Reference to the quote by Finch in To Kill a Mockingbird: “I wanted you to see what real courage is”'' You’ll see the law is on my side as the Judge’s gavel slams! *''In Phoenix Wright, cases are not trial by jury, and the judge has total control of the verdict. Atticus says he has the judge’s side.'' I May have Combed through your files, and let’s read what I’ve found: *''Atticus lives in Maycomb, Alabama. He’s saying he’s read reports about Phoenix.'' “Ace Attorney makes an ass of self while knocked out of town” *''Generic line-- Phoenix the Ace Attorney will get kicked out of town and be a fool while it happens.'' Bacon you with rhymes as I pull a porcupine’s hair *''Play on “porcupine”, a word commonly used to describe Phoenix’s hair. References bacon (pork-upine) and pulled pork.'' With a magatama in hand “you sure win fair and square” ' *''Phoenix can uncover people’s secrets with his Magatama. Fair, no? No. '''It’s time for One-Shot Finch to grab his rifle once again *''Atticus used to be known as One-Shot Finch and was a master of the rifle.'' As I Scout out a way to beat you, just try to defend! *''Atticus’s daughter is Jean Louise “Scout” Finch. Also a defense attorney joke.'' 'Phoenix:' Turnabout Mockingbird! Oh, haven’t you heard? *'' All the Phoenix Wright cases except one include “Turnabout.” Reference to the book Atticus is from, To Kill a Mockingbird.'' Phoenix Wright shows that this Finch bird’s not the word! *'' Phoenix and Finch are both birds. Also a Family Guy reference-- the bird is the word, after all.'' So HOLD IT! and TAKE THAT! A simple direction. *'' References to HOLD IT! and TAKE THAT!, two exclamations from the Ace Attorney games.'' For you’re not Edge-worth wasting my breath with an objection. *'' Edgeworth is Phoenix’s friend/rival. Phoenix typically OBJECTS! to things.'' Boo! You’re radical from your head to your toes! '' Reference to Boo Radley, a character from TKaM'' This Dick, not Gumshoe, ‘s gonna become a Gray Ghost *'' Dick Gumshoe is a detective from the Ace Attorney games. The Gray Ghost is a story from TKaM. Phoenix is saying that Atticus is a dick and will become a ghost. (Also, the TKaM was a black+white movie)'' True, I’m a bachelor with a daughter, but you don’t know what’s Tru, cy? *'' Reference to previous battle--”Yes you had a daughter but you’ve never been laid!” Phoenix adopted his daughter, Trucy Wright!'' I can actually win a case! You’re a bigger loser than Radley! *'' Boo Radley in TKaM is a recluse and is feared by many because he’s odd. Phoenix wins almost all his cases, whereas in TKaM, Atticus loses the one case he is a part of.'' 'Atticus:' Mama Mia, oh Maya, aren’t you a real Pearl! *'' Phoenix’s friends, the Feys, are Mia, Maya, and Pearl. Mia died and is Maya’s older sister, and Pearl is her little cousin. Maya is Phoenix’s partner in court, and Pearl aids them at times. Mia was Phoenix’s mentor.'' You always work with your kind! Explains all those little girls. *'' Continuation of the above.'' Prepare for a crossover worse than your fiasco with Layton *'' Reference to the Professor Layton vs Phoenix Wright crossover game for 3DS.'' As you’re whipped like Franziska for your false accusations *'' One of Phoenix’s rival prosecutors is Franziska von Karma, a young woman with a whip. Phoenix sometimes uses false accusations to find the real culprit.'' Luke Atmey, I’m a Tigre, sharper than a Haw-thorne *'' Luke Atmey, Furio Tigre, and Dahlia Hawthorne are three villains from Phoenix Wright Ace Attorney: Trials and Tribulations.'' Leave you stained with red! Godot can’t see you anymore! *'' Godot, a rival prosecutor of Phoenix’s, is unable to see red on white.'' If you want to step up to the Atticus you’ll need a real trump card *'' After getting disbarred, Phoenix played poker at the Borscht Bowl Club. He was suspected of murder in Turnabout Trump, and Apollo Justice proved him not guilty.'' I’m sorry Mr. Wrong, but it appears you’ve been disbarred! *'' After a case where Phoenix accidently presented forged evidence, he was disbarred, leading to the above.'' *phone ring tone (steel samurai)* 'Phoenix (Spoken):' I seem to be in a bit of trouble… Something like that. I’m in your hands… …should it come to that. *'' All quotes from a phone call from Phoenix to Kristoph Gavin before the events of Turnabout Trump.'' Apollo Justice: OBJECTION! Time for a second rookie to school you. Who am I? No need to ask. *'' Both Phoenix and Apollo were relatively new lawyers in the games. Apollo is essentially Phoenix’s successor, until Dual Destinies.'' With Chords of Steel I’ll steal the win, Mask☆DeMasque! *'' Apollo calls his yelling ability the Chords of Steel. In the PWAA: Trials and Tribulations case The Stolen Turnabout, a man called Ron DeLite is accused of being a famous thief, Mask☆DeMasque.'' Atticus, sit. I snatch staunch caustic tactics As such an snafu taints this titan, Finch’s finish is faintish *'' Two generic lines that were generated by only using the letters from ‘Atticus Finch’'' You’re a great man, an American hero... Cykes! *'' Atticus is commonly called a great American Hero. One of Phoenix’s allies in Dual Destinies is Athena Cykes.'' Brace yourself for my bracelet… I GOTCHA! tonight *'' With his special bracelet as well as his bloodline’s power, Apollo can perceive nervous habits, and when noticing them, he yells GOTCHA!'' Go home to your children, don’t make them lose another parent *'' Atticus wife died before the events of TKaM.'' Phoenix! Come back, we need to make one thing apparent! *'' Phoenix served as a mentor to Apollo.'' 'Phoenix and Apollo:' Look at Ew,-well, I admit that there’s not much to see *'' Bob Ewell is the main antagonist of TKaM.'' Except a man who’s dejected from his crushing defeat *'' Another reference to the trial of Tom Robinson.'' Our defense is impenetrable! No need to discuss this! *'' A bit of a defense joke.'' With raps hotter than the sun god we’ve served you Justice! *'' Play on Apollo Justice’s name.'' Who won? Phoenix Wright and Apollo Justice Atticus Finch Category:Blog posts